A Memory
by Team McAdams
Summary: A sort of Sequel to "A Moment".. Please read! It's fluff-a-licious!


Author; Queen Arwen Undomiel Author notes; Not too much to explain.. ;) Enjoy! Please review!! Disclaimer; I do not know Lord of the Rings, Aragorn, Arwen, etc. I wish.. I wish I wish I wish! That would make an excellent graduation present!  
  
"Estel!" She gasped for air as his fingers stopped their motions, and she rolled on her side to avoid more. Laughter erupted from the future king as he pinned his elf maiden down on the grass again, his fingers attempting to move past her hands in an effort to continue this tickle fest. Her laughter could be heard throughout the woods as she squirmed beneath him, desperately attempting to escape while at the same time enjoying every second of it. "If you do not stop("  
  
His fingers halted once more and instead, his lips covered her already swollen ones in a deeply passionate kiss. It lasted for several seconds, and as soon as he felt her guard wavering, he pinned her hands by her head and stayed dangerously close to her face. "Or what, daughter of Elrond? You shall harm me?"  
  
"Oh, you tease!" She managed to use her legs to roll him off of her, and with a flash she was on her feet with a stick in her hand, posed in a defensive stance. He, however, remained sitting upon the ground, laughing heartedly at her attempts of swordsmanship.  
  
"Lady Arwen, you would strike fear in the eyes of even Sauron himself!" She was quite a sight to behold, after all. The elegant pink elven gown was twisted and wrinkled, and the smooth ebony locks were mangled with bits of grass, leaves, and sticks stuck in it. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink color, and she was breathing heavily from his tickling. But despite how he jested, he was awe struck by her supreme beauty at that moment. With the sun setting, the colors were reflected all over her and, as he stood slowly, he found himself wishing the moment would never end. But, while he was walking slowly towards her and lost in his thoughts, she was busy thinking. She lowered her stance, but kept the stick, and as soon as he was within range, she leapt forward and lightly jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"I win!" And again she was laughing joyfully, while he stood there stunned. Within seconds, she sprinted off and away from him, her figure racing towards the grassy hills that were not far. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, and with a dive he managed to snatch her ankle and bring her down with him. They lay on the side of the hill, the last of the sun set dying in front of them as the stars began to reveal themselves. They had hardly stopped laughing, but now, silence had fallen and they found themselves peaceful. She lay gently curled up against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Hmm?" He looked away from the sky and down to her. Night had fallen, and the moon gave her a soft glow.  
  
"Will you think of me while you're gone?" Her voice had a hint of sadness that had not been there in so long. Not since the last time he was leaving.  
  
"Every second of every minute of every day." He murmured against her hair, and planted a delicate kiss to her brow.  
  
"Will you being to Rohan with Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes.. I hope it will not be long. Something bothers Gandalf, and he has wished that I travel with him this time."  
  
"Well.. My skills with a sword may have to come in handy." His eyebrows rose at this and lightly he ran a hand down her abdomen, teasing her.  
  
"Oh, why My Lady?"  
  
"Because I suspect that you shall meet some pretty blonde mortal woman and I shall have to come and fight for your heart, thus proving my worth to you!" And a smile broke out on to her face, the seriousness dropped once more.  
  
"A blonde, aye? I do not prefer blondes, my Lady. I prefer red heads."  
  
"Aragorn!" She gasped indignantly, pulling away from them. But before she could move far, he had her pinned beneath him once more. The fingers laced and she looked up to him, his closeness intoxicating. They suddenly were aware of how close together they were, the compromising position they were in. "If my father found us.." She grinned up at him as a look of terror fell upon his face. He made a motion to move, but she would not let him. "I tease! Please.." And a sudden look crossed her features, one that brought a different sort of fright to him, "I like having you this close to me.."  
  
They kissed again, his lips moving heatedly over hers as she clung to him. Her fingers gently combed through his hair, while his hands brushed over her hips. But before it could progress, his restraint had found its way to the surface and he pulled back from her.  
  
"Arwen. You know that we cannot.." And she sighed. He grasped her hand, placing a kiss to her palm. "But one day, my darling, I shall make every one of your dreams come true. We shall be married."  
  
"Aragorn.." She breathed as she leaned up to kiss him again. But a hand grasped his shoulder, and another voice broke the moment.  
  
"Aragorn!" He was shook roughly, and when his eyes opened again, he found them staring into the face of a disgruntled Gimli. "You have overslept, my friend. We must make our way towards Rohan."  
  
"Yes, yes, Gimli.." He waved him away, rubbing at his face. The dream had felt so very real.. But in fact it was more than just a dream, it was a memory. He sighed as he rose, stretching the stiffness from his body. He reached into his pocket to remove his pipe, but found a piece of paper there instead. And scrawled in a very recognizable handwriting, the words "I love you" blazed out at him. And he smiled. 


End file.
